<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on, what? by BoredFanEliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583187">Hold on, what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza'>BoredFanEliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beckerson the fish au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kinda, Magic, animal turning into a human, be careful when you kidnapped fishes &lt;3, loosely based on the pet war, minecraft but it's real au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're used to weird things in the SMP. Fundy is a furry, Eret has white eyes, or the fact that discs and drugs caused the war somehow.</p><p>But this.</p><p>This is something new.</p><p>aka: what if beckerson the fish turned into a human kid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beckerson the fish au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What could go wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, it was midnight and I couldn't sleep. So I decided to write this lol</p><p>If any of the content creators are uncomfortable with this. I will take it down.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THAT’S RIGHT DREAM WE GOT YOUR FISH!” Tommy yelled. He’s holding a bucket of water, which has the fish inside. “Now, hand over the discs.”</p><p>“You can’t do that to Beckerson. He’s been in the server way longer than you.” Dream really has to think this through. He can’t lose Beckerson. The fish was like a kid to him, George, and Sapnap. It was kinda weird that they considered a fish as their son, but people do it with their pets!</p><p>“Oh, really? If the fish was really important to you, then you should’ve cared enough when your boyfriend Sapnap killed Nikki’s fox.” Nikki nodded to the teen’s words.</p><p>“Sapnap didn’t mean to do it. There’s no reason to kill my fish.” Dream crossed his arms.</p><p>“YES THERE IS-” Tommy got interrupted by Nikki’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“We won’t kill your fish. I just want Sapnap to apologize.” Nikki said.</p><p>Dream sighed, “I can do that. Tommy, you don’t have to do that. What’s the point in using my fish?”</p><p>Tommy glared at him. “You won’t probably listen to Nikki because she’s in L'manberg! She’s your enemy!”</p><p>“I do listen-”</p><p>“I bet you only listen to Sapnap because he’s your boyfriend, huh?!”</p><p>“Not all the time. I also listen to George.” It’s true. Dream listens to his boyfriends. Not the all time though.</p><p>“Oh pick a fucking struggle green man!”</p><p>“Um, guys?” Tubbo raised his hand. The three turned to him. “Why is the bucket glowing?” He pointed at Tomny’s hand.</p><p>“What do you mean the bucket is glo-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tommy looked at it as the handle slips through his fingers.</p><p>The bucket fall down with a splash. Casted aside as the water pours out with Beckerson.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Dream dropped to his knees near the fallen bucket. He carefully scooped up Beckerson with some water in it. The fish is actually glowing, what? That doesn’t matter. His fish is going to die!</p><p>Nikki sets up the bucket right. “There’s still some water in it.” She slides it to near Dream’s knees. Bless her being so kind.</p><p>He carefully puts his fish in the bucket, but the fish is shining so brightly. He had to close his eyes from the small holes in his mask. The Europeans also did the same.</p><p>It stopped.</p><p>Why he does feel soft, baby skin? Some minor scales, but most of it is human… The body is a familiar shape too.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, peaking through the small holes. A small gasp escape his mouth.</p><p>A small kid, looks like about 3-4 years old in his hands. The kid has lightish brown hair. When they opened their eyes, green eyes gazing on Dream. The only thing out of place is the ears. It looks like fish ears? There’s also some scales scatter around the body.</p><p>“Beckerson?” The thought came out of Dream’s mouth.</p><p>‘Beckerson’ stares at him with stars in his eyes. “Daddy?”</p><p>Tubbo tilted his head, “Wait, what?”</p><p>Tommy eyes widened and hides behind Tubbo. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This happened.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how I got 1k words in part 2. I guess we're gonna have part 3 as an epilogue :eyes:</p><p>Ofc, if any of the content creators are uncomfortable with this. I will take it down.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Beckerson grabs the hoodie strings and tugs it. Dream brings the kid close to his chest as Beckerson snuggles up. It brings a warm smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white mask covers the glare from Dream. “What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing!” Tommy put his hands up. “I just grabbed the bucket and took your fish. Why would I make that thing, human?” He pointed at Beckerson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream tries to analyze if there are any white lies in his face or words. It’s nothing but confusion in his narrowed eyes. He really can’t blame him and the other two. They probably didn’t know what was in the bucket, or what’s happening to his fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckerson looks up to Dream. “Where’s Mars?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nihachu brings out a bucket with a fish inside of it. Yup, they also have Mars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um…” Tommy clears his throat. “You got Beckerson back, so we’ll be taking Mars with us. Unless you’re willing to trade for a disc.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, that’s stupid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t take Mars!” Beckerson yelled. He’s still clutching to Dream, and it brim his eyes with small tears. “They’re my best friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outburst surprises the three. Tubbo slumped his shoulders at the sad face. Tommy has sweat coming down his face, trying to come up with a solution. Nikki has a small frown. She looks from the bucket, then at Beckerson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki approaches the two people bucket in her and hands it to the small kid. Beckerson stared at her, then at the bucket. He lets go of the hoodie and carefully holds the bucket. Along with Dream’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled before looking at Dream. “I better expect an apology by tomorrow.” Despite her sweet nature, there’s a saying even the kindest people can snap. He nodded, “thank you. I’ll also bring cookies and maybe some spare clothes.” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, that’s right. He carefully puts down Beckerson near him. Dream takes his green hoodie off with some struggle because of the mask. A familiar manly, girly scream came out. It stopped when he heard a slap on Tommy’s back; he assumed. He’s only wearing a white t-shirt. He slips the green hoodie on Beckerson, who pokes his head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a cute sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stands up and picks up Beckerson. With one arm holding him, he picks up the bucket with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be seeing you guys later.” He smirked as he left the screaming ‘child’ behind. Now, one actual child to worry about. It’s better to take Beckerson to his secret base than Sapnap’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey daddy, what’s a cookie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a bit of a struggle to go inside his base. You just crawl through a small hole. The two of them made through. Beckerson jumps over the bed and sits down. His curious green eyes look around the dirt home. Then he flaps his hands, giggling, the long sleeve flopping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream puts the bucket with Mars inside of his ender chest. So, it can stay safe until the Sapnap’s base is fixed He searches through one of his chests to find any clothes that could fit Beckerson. A shirt, boxers that could be like shorts, and short underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prefers not to talk about the incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the clothes next to Beckerson. The kid put his arms up; the sleeves flopping down caused him to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few minutes to change into decent clothes. Dream should ask his mom if there’s any old clothes that would fit Beckerson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dad and Papa?” The kid tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad and Papa? Oh! He’s talking about George and Sapnap. It makes sense because the three of them are dating, but not married yet. It’s strange their fish-now-human is referring to them as dads. Is it because they adopted him first before the other pets….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here soon. I’ll text them, is it okay?” Beckerson quickly nodded with a smile. Is that what they meant by soft? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream @ Boyfs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: Where are you guys?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>George: Getting supplies. What’s wrong?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: Nothing. I was wondering if you could come by at my base.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: I got a surprise lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: oooo what kind of surprise ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: Definitely not that lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>George: Good. I’m tired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: But gogy :(((</b>
</p><p>
  <b>George: Ew no.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: D:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream: Just come here when you can okay guys?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed. His boyfriends can be idiots sometimes, but they are his idiots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft snoring is from the bed. Beckerson lies on his side, hands curled up near his face. He stops himself from going in awe at the sight. It must’ve exhaust the poor guy from the transformation. His hand stroked the messy, light brown hair. Beckerson lets out a small sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take at least 10 minutes for his boyfriends to come here. Why not take a nap?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly scoots Beckerson over, hoping not to wake him up. Then he lies down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has been a weird day. Beckerson somehow turns into a human. A simple pet fish to a human kid who is their son. Wait, do they even want a son? Are they ready for that? They don’t really have a choice since they need to take care of the kid. For Dream, he can’t help but feel attached to the kid like his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will resolve everything when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice view back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, shut up.” George groaned. He crawls more until he arrives in the base. He stands up and moves aside for Sapnap to crawl in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This base is so ugly and kinda basic. Just chests hanging about. A portrait of him and his boyfriends No wonder why Dream is not a builder even though he’s gonna be one. He looks over the bed where the two people are sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, two?! He’s not seeing things. Dream is sleeping with what looks like a kid? When did he get a kid? Is this the surprise? If it was, it’s kinda a pleasant surprise. They’re not married and Dream adopted a kid. George wants answers from his boyfriend. Although, they look tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dream-” Sapnap was about to call out, but George’s hand covered his mouth. He shushes his boyfriend before pointing at the two sleeping. Sapnap takes the British hand off him. “Who’s the kid?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess this is the surprise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grabbed George’s shoulders. “I’m going to be a dad!” He grinned and gave a quick kiss on him. Then he strolls to the chest and rummages through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pulls out wool and wood. “Obviously, I’m gonna put our beds together.” He smirked. It only makes George shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he made two beds and put them next to Dream. George takes the middle bed while Sapnap takes the right one. He snuggles up to his British boyfriend and holds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little weird that Dream has adopted a kid without their knowledge. They joked about having a kid and what parents they would be. Now that joke has become a reality. A nice reality. When they wake up, they’ll discuss this later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just enjoy this quiet moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hold on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha sorry if this took long. I was having writer's block and school has been taken a toll on me. ;;</p><p>But I like to thank my proofreader for helping me out and supporting me :)</p><p>I decide to write other Beckerson one shots/drabbles to get the ideas flowing. More info at the end :0</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The salty breezes through a small red flag. It stands above the small sand castle. Beckerson softly patted the sand towers to make it sturdy. He picks up a seashell and slowly plants into the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crunching sand caught his fishlike ears. He turns behind him and smiles. Tommy waved as he approached the kid. Then he crouches down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little B, I have a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckerson turns to Tommy, titling his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you um…” Tommy scratches the nape of his neck. “Do you know where you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, did you realize that you used to be a fish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckerson hummed. “Yup!” He picks up his shovel and digs around the sandcastle. Tommy sputters his words and he avoids Beckerson for a bit. He stares at the sandcastle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becky!” Two of them turn to the raven man. Beckerson giggles as he gets picked up on Sapnap’s shoulders. “I was wondering where you were. Dad is making dinner. So, we gotta go home okay?” He boop the small kid on the noose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw okay…” He pouted. “Bye Tommy!”  Beckerson waved at the still confused blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of mushrooms fills the kitchen. The brunette scooped up the soup and poured it in a small bowl. The little pieces of brown or red mushrooms bobbled in the bowl. Sure, it doesn’t look great, but it tastes decent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Familiar green sleeves wrapped around his waist. A squeak escaped from him. “Dream! I almost spilled the stew.” He sighed as his boyfriend kissed on the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… it’s not my fault you’re so cute, George.” Dream nuzzled his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes before continuing pouring soup into another bowl. Dream is usually affectionate as Sapnap. Dream’s more verbal, while Sapnap is more physical. Although, it’s comforting when he hugs him. George will never admit it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re home!” A loud shout comes from upstairs. Through the glass windows is Sapnap carrying Beckerson down the stairs. He sets the kid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckerson runs up to Dream and clings to his leg. The three of them chuckled as the dirty blonde lifts his leg up. Giggles burst out of the kid’s mouth. He tries to shake him off, but doesn’t do it harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kiddo, time to eat.” Dream can pull off Beckerson from his legs. Laughter fills the air as the other two join in. He takes him to the table and puts him on the booster seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Sapnap bring the bowls to the table. They took their seats as the content atmosphere relaxed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s strange that they took in a kid. A kid that used to be their pet fish. Now their son. They haven’t talked about marriage or having kids. They were unprepared when that situation happened a few days ago. All of them discussed it in the morning. Luckily, the server was kind enough to help them despite the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of a war, it still continued the pet war despite the encounter with the transformation. Spirit has died. Fundy and Sapnap were fighting over the loss of their pets. One time when they’re streaming, Sapnap almost killed all the pets except their own ones. Beckerson isn’t a pet anymore, but he’s still a kid. So, he stays hidden until the war calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They love him. The entire SMP treats him like a little brother or a son. At least Tommy has someone younger than him. Beckerson brightens everyone’s day. Filled with curiosity. The couple probably influence him. Sapnap and Beckerson being reckless and sometimes feral. George and Beckerson’s calm, learning moments. Then Dream and Beckerson’s training bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George worries about a thought in his mind lately. Since Beckerson became a half-human and half-fish. They don’t know if he’s registered as a player or not. As in, if he’s able to respawn or not. The three of them are coders. They can code in something for Beckerson to respawn. However, they’re afraid to test it out. What if he dies? What if he’s traumatized? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Beckerson interrupted his almost paranoid thoughts. “Can you read me a bedtime story for bedtime?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George blinks before softly smiles. “Sure, Beckerson.” He can at least enjoy this peaceful moment with his boyfriends and their son.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The backstory of how Beckerson the fish became a human kid and the entire smp has adopted him is now completed.</p><p>Also, it's been a while that I written a fic with parts in it lol</p><p>So, I'll be doing kind of a one shots/drabbles called The Adventures of Beckerson. it's kind of a one shot bcuz some of these are not chronological, but some will be??? We'll see how it goes lol</p><p>I want to open a requests thingy since I can't do most of the ideas LMAO. Not right now though, I need to do more thinking about it and how to manage my time since I'm in school haha.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>